


Warmth and Cinnamon

by sunny_seize



Series: The Five Senses [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Scents & Smells, has this been done before?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: First drabble with NaLuHe's warm. She smells good.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: The Five Senses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn't exactly the plan.

Usually, Horologium would keep Lucy warm on particularly cold missions. Well, "keep warm" was a bit of a stretch. It was more that he would protect Lucy from the elements, and she wouldn't get exposed to the cold as much.

This though...

This was different.

Natsu’s body heat was like a furnace. He was his own personal heater, and Lucy was basking in his warmth.

He was passed out already. Typical. Sawing logs and hugging Happy. 

Lucy was curled up back to back with him. They were sharing a blanket, but it almost wasn’t needed with the way Natsu was giving off heat.

It was nice.

She never really noticed just how warm Natsu was until they had to be close like this. As the wind howled just outside the cave they were resting in for the night, Lucy turned toward Natsu and snuggled into his heated back.

The scent of wood-smoke and the feeling of warmth lulled her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of cinnamon itched the inside of his nose, and he sneezed as he woke up from his slumber.

Huh. That was weird.

He was hugging Lucy while she slept. Guess they ended up cuddling during the night.

The scent of cinnamon caught his attention again. Lucy didn’t normally smell like cinnamon. She usually smelled like fruit or vanilla, depending on the body wash and conditioner she used during her bath. She must be trying a new one out.

Natsu blinked away the sleep from his eyes and unwound himself from Lucy’s body. He needed to get up and stretch. Maybe find some breakfast before Lucy woke up. She always did sleep more than he did on long jobs.

Pausing, he stopped for a second before getting up. Glancing at Happy – who was still asleep – and back at Lucy’s face, he leaned in close and sniffed her hair. New conditioner. He still smelled a hint of her apple-scented shampoo. He liked the combination.

Even if it did make him sneeze.

Getting up, he stretched before wandering out of the cave. He’d find them some breakfast, and then they could get the heck back home.


End file.
